


4CC fams

by OvejaRosa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, first time writing fanfiction in english, this is supossed to start during the 4CC but it will get out of hand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvejaRosa/pseuds/OvejaRosa
Summary: Basically, Phichit crates a group chat for some of the competitors participating in the 4CC.Of course the chat won't die after the competition.





	4CC fams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried, ok?
> 
> Here the nicknames of the people in this chapter:
> 
> Yuuri_K (Yuuri Katsuki)  
> KFChild (Minami Kenjirou)  
> Otbk (Otabek Altin)  
> OneDong (Guang-Hong Ji)  
> notDCaprio (Leo de la Iglesia)  
> 3_14 (Phichit Chulanont)  
> MapleBoy (Jean-Jaques Leroy)  
> SeungG (Seung Gil Lee)  
> MrWonderful (Victor Nikiforov)  
> GrumpyCat (Yuri Plisetsky)

**4CC fams**

3.14: hey~ :3c

Yuuri_k: oh no

3_14: oh c’mon! This gon b gud >:)

One Dong: yes Yuuri, ths will be fun ;)

Yuuri_k: I don’t trust you and your nickname

Otbk: Same

notDCaprio: oh, hi Otabek :)

MapleBoy: sup Otabek :)

SeungG: don’t call me fam

SeungG: hi Otabek

3_14: aren’t u popular, Otabek? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Otbk: no

_3_14 changed "Otbk" to "PopularBoy"_

MapleBoy: it suits you, man :)

PopularBoy: no, it doesn’t

SeungG: why is JJ here?

3_14: omg Seung Gil already wants to kick JJ out wtf

KFChild: is JJ roasting hour already? :D

SeungG: no

KFChild: :(

KFChild: is that Yuuri????? Hi Yuuri :))))

Yuuri_K:  hello Minami :)

KFChild: hi to the rest

OneDong: rude :’)

_OneDong changed group chat's name from "4CC" to "Bullying time"_

Yuuri_K: why are you like this?

SeungG: I just wanted to know why was he here since everyone in this chat is asian

notDCaprio: I’m not asian :(

SeungG: who the fuck are you

notDCaprio: who the fuck are you

SeungG: I asked you first

notDCaprio: I asked you second

OneDong: and now we’re meming :’)

OneDong: wait

OneDong: did Seung Gil just fucking memed?

SeungG: I did not

PopularBoy: yes, you did

MapleBoy: I didn’t know you had that in yourself, lol

SeungG: …

SeungG: whatever

3_14: btw, if you didn’t notice we’re all competing in the 4CC

3_14: it :) was :) this :) chat’s :) name :)

PopularBoy: um

PopularBoy: is Victor ok?

Yuuri_K: don’t pay atention to that goofball

Yuuri_K: it’s his first time in the 4CC

KFChild: he looks like a child…

MapleBoy: that’s rich coming from you :)

KFChild: fuck you too :)

notDCaprio: no, but srsly guys, he looks like a spring

Yuuri_K: he’s like that because he’s ‘indirectly’ competing

Yuuri_K: you know, since he’s my coach and all that

3_14: makes sense

Yuuri_K: talking about Victor…

Yuuri_K: Otabek

PopularBoy: yes?

Yuuri_K: Victor send me this ;)

Yuuri_K: *send screenshot of a conversation between Yuri and Victor*

Yuuri_K: *send screenshot of a conversation between Yuri and Victor*

Yuuri_K: *send screenshot of a conversation between Yuri and Victor*

* * *

 

Otabek opened the first screenshot out of the three to read what it said.

It was a conversation between Yuri and Victor about the 4CC.

 

MrWonderful: so yeah, we’re going to the 4CC

MrWonderful: your mom is competing so give him your best wishes

GrumpyCat: katsudon is not my mom

GrumpyCat: and you are not my parents

GrumpyCat: tell him he better do it to the podium or my Knife Shoes™ and me will be waiting at the airport to kill him

MrWonderful: aw, you’re such a good #2 fan

GrumpyCat: I’m not his fan

GrumpyCat: btw, who’s number 1?

MrWonderful: me ofc :)

GrumpyCat: why do I even ask?

MrWonderful: support him :)

GrumpyCat: like hell I will

GrumpyCat: as you can see, I’m supporting someone else

GrumpyCat: *send a selfie of himself sitting on his bed with his legs crossed on the matress, stincking out his tonge to the camera while having a Kazakhstan flag on his lap and another smaller one on his free hand*

 

Yuri was supporting him.

The poor Otabek was bright red, just like a traffic light.

* * *

 

Those screenshots were public to everyone in the chat, the comments about them didn’t take long to appear.

 

3_14: oh là là :3c

3_14: it’s nice to know who’s your #1 fan :) :)

PopularBoy: I –

PopularBoy: um…

PopularBoy: could you pm me the original picture?

MapleBoy: why not sharing it with the community? :)

PopularBoy: because fuck you, that’s why

3_14: omg, he cursed… :Oc

MapleBoy: Chill dude, we know who’s kitten is that ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

OneDong: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

notDCaprio: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

KFChild: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

SeungG: ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° )

PopularBoy: not you too…

Yuuri_K: don’t worry Otabek, I’ll pm you :)

PopularBoy: thank you

PopularBoy: this conversation never happened

MapleBoy: are we going to talk about Otabek being possesive or…?

Yuuri_K: no

MapleBoy: :(


End file.
